Parker always gets his own way
by XxIDont-Know-What-That-MeansxX
Summary: one shot!Parker gets his own way thanks to Bones! This is the second timr this story has been published but i thought i would put it up again as theres been quiet a bit of interest in it the last few dayz! Please please read and review you'll make my day!


I do not own bones! If i did i wouldn't be writing fanfics now would i? and BB would have got together a long time ago lol !

**Parker runs up the steps and charges through the halls, banging past people on his way. **

**A teenager of Parkers age turns around just in time to see Parkers fist slam into his face. He falls to the ground and Parker towers above him.**

"**Aaaa, what the fuck Parker? What did you go and do that for?" Preston shouts while holding his hand up to his face to help stem the blood flow.**

"**I told you to keep away from my girl, I have repeatedly told you but you just don't listen, do ya? " Parker screams at him.**

"**I know she is as much to blame as you but I thought you were my mate man. She just told me there how you two slept together AND in my bed at my house party!" Parker lashes out again winding Preston with a blow to the stomach.**

"**Parker Booth, get of him now!" **

**Parker stops and looks at Preston, " Don't ever even breath near me again." He says through clenched teeth.**

**As parker turns around he see his year head Mrs Conrad glaring at him, "My office now."**

**Parker, still fuming by what Preston had done to him. He had really liked Brooke, thought they were for keeps. ' Can't believe I was so stupid.' He mumbled to himself as he followed his teacher to her office. He knew he was going to be at least suspended for the rest of the term, as incidents like this were taken very seriously at his school, he would be surprised if she didn't call the police. **

**When they reached he office, he walked in dragging his feet.**

"**Sit."**

**Parker sat on the chair facing her desk, even though he was seventeen he still found this office as intimidating as he had in his first year of high school. **

"**So do you care to explain what went on out there?" **

"**Miss, I know I shouldn't have done what I did but he slept with my girl" Mrs Conrad was taken aback by the abruptness of Parker. She tired to hide a smile at how forward he was. **

"**Well regardless of the explanation I have to inform the police and you will be suspended from school for 3 weeks." **

" **No please my dad will kill me" Parker knows how Booth will react to this. He always told him to stick up for himself but he knew from the start that Brooke wasn't right for Parker.**

"**Well you should have thought about that before you attacked Preston then . I will also need your Fathers phone number to contact him."**

**Parker pulled out his phone and gave Mrs Conrad Booth's number.**

**As she was dialling the number Parker was finding a way to get out of this mess he had got himself into. **

'**I could always use Dad's FBI status to get out of this,' he thought with a smile. **

"**Its went straight on to voicemail, does he have an alternative work number?"**

"**Yup" He flicked through his phone and found the FBI buildings number in his cell phone and laughed into himself.**

**He called out the number and asked Parker what she would address his father as.**

"**Special Agent Seeley Booth." Parker said proudly.**

"**Special Agent?" She looks at him surprised.**

"**Yeah dad's FBI, so I don't really see the need for you to inform the law, he is the law." Parker says with a Booth charm smile. **

"**Well I guess then I could trust your father to punish you accordingly," the teacher said in a fluster.**

**Parker could tell his plan was working. He always new his dad's badge could get him out of anything.**

"**Although," Mrs Conrad said interrupting his thoughts "I will still need to contact your Father, this number is not picking up either."**

**Parker sees another opportunity arise that could help with the situation. He really couldn't afford to be suspended from school as the football finals were coming up and he new he had to play or he would let the whole team down.**

"**So you like that book then," He points to a book on her desk.**

"**That has nothing to do with this but yes as a matter of fact I love that book and she is my favourite author, have you read any of them?" She lifts up the books, Bred in the bone by Dr. Temperance Brennen.**

"**Yeah I've read all her books," She's an awesome author.**

"**She lives in the area ya'no. I've actually met her a few times," Parker states trying not to laugh.**

"**Really?, where?, I've been to all her book signings but I've always been late so I haven't had a chance to meet her yet." Mrs Conrad's attention had been diverted from the matter she was investigating and was now focused on talking about the book. **

"**Well, I have a proposition for ya, how about I get Dr. Brennen to come to the school and sign your book and have a chat with you?" **

"**Really!!!" She exclaims. **

"**Yeah" Parker laughs, "But on one condition, you don't tell my dad about what happened earlier and don't suspend me from school. I have learnt my lesson and I know it was stupid to fight over a girl."**

**Parker loves having a family like his, they get you out of the most trickiest situations and don't even know about it. He could talk his way out of anything. **

"**Well, okay but how do you know Dr. Brennen?" **

"**Who Tempe, oh, she's just my step-mum." Parker laughs as Mrs Conrad nearly falls off her chair and starts choking.**

**He loved to watch peoples reaction when he told people about Tempe, his dad was right. She really is amazing and she doesn't even know it. **

Well hope ya's liked it. Im not really a writer, more of a reader but plz review and let me now wot ya fink. Go on just press the wee button. I don't mind what ya say, good or bad, just want yas to let me no what u fink:)


End file.
